Ahh! People are trying to ruin my life!
by thenifellASHLEEP
Summary: Sakura and Ino want to ruin Hinata's life. Gaara, Kiba and Kankuro want to be her life. Are her friends even her friends? How much can she take? Chapter 13 is up! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Naruto. I do own a cookie though. (:

This is just something I might develop if people like it. It pretty much is just my view on where the Naruto characters would be on the social status in High School. Hinata is the new girl (: I rated it as mature because it might be if I develop it.

_Just let it happen._

--

Ino applied her new MAC CherryBerry lipgloss, checking for any blemishes in her mirror. Smiling to herself, she closed her locker and adjusted her baby blue checkered mini-mini skirt. "Hey babe!", Naruto swung his arm around her waist, and drew her to him. Ino pursed her lips together, perfecting her little minx face. Naruto kissed her softly, his tongue trembling against her bottom lip. "Hmm-mmm", Ms. Kurenai tutted and told them to get to class.

Naruto laughed heartily and followed Ino into biology, smacking her ass playfully. Sakura giggled, and motioned to the spare seat next to her. Ino strolled over to her, and took that seat. She turned around and Naruto put on his best puppy face for her. He sat next to Neji, and they talked guy-talk. Sakura and Ino were busy chatting about the Spring Fling, when Mr. Jiraiya came in and cleared his throat as usual.

"Gimme some Choji, you savage", Kiba grunted indicating to Choji's Cheesy Cheese Crisps. Choji shook his head, and held the bag closer to his chest. Kiba waved his hand at him, and sighed. He looked over at Sakura, she was busy giggling with Ino, he sighed again. What an angel, he thought. Her eyes sparkled when she threw her head back and laughed. Choji elbowed him and stuck his tongue out, some congealed Cheesy Cheese Crisps lying there.

"Your sick Choji", Kiba said, hitting him in the shoulder.

Ten-Ten was looking over her biology notes, her mind busy at work. Shino whispered,"Do you have a spare pencil?". He had done it, finally talked to her. He had agonized over things to say to her for weeks. She was beautiful. Such quite beauty. Ten-Ten looked up, half-smiled and searched through her pencil case. "No, sorry", she said, and went back to chemistry. Shino's face fell and he stared blankly out the window. Till a paper ball was thrown at him.

He turned and saw Neji laughing, and Naruto high fiving him, making L on their foreheads. Shino clenched his fists under the table. One day...one day...

Kankuro and Shikamaru squished up in their table for Temari, Shikamaru's new girl-friend. She was a constant presence, Kankuro was getting a bit sick of her constant groping and flirting with Shika. Her hands would often disappear under the table, then, of course, Shika's little smirk would come out. A few short intakes of breath, then a big gasp, and Shika would nearly slide under the desk. It was very embaressing for Kankuro, he knew his sister was a slut, but he didnt need to see it.

"And does anybody know what an invertebrate is?...Anyone?...", Mr. Jiraiya was droning on and on. Gaara paid him no attention and stared at blue hair behind the window in the door. He wondered who it was, he didnt know anyone with blue hair. "Sir, theres someone at the door..", Naruto shouted, he had been squinting at the door for the last five minutes. Mr. Jiraiya moved over to the door, opened it, and blocked the person from their view with his blocky frame. The classroom was silent, even Sakura's chewing was quiet. They were eager to see who it was.

"...oh I see. Well, you'd best come in then", Mr. Jiraiya was saying to the person. He moved away from the door and indicated to the chair next to Gaara, gabbling on about Lee being sick today. Hinata Hyuuga stood nervously at the door, fidgeting with her hands. Her bangs swung in front her eyes as she shuffled to the chair next to the flame-haired boy. She wore a thick coat, but when she removed it to the back of her chair, the class saw she had a vest top on that clung to hourglass frame. Gaara peered at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Pretty thing..", he muttered.

--

Well, read and review (: Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is for HeartBrokenHinata and kawaiitahina, because they reviewed! (: Thanks. And I don't know who Hinata will end up with. And Sasuke is in this one. Okay well, tell me if I make a grammar error. Here goes nothing. There will be a few guys interested in her, one of whom is already dating her. But its not all butterflies and berries for Hinata. There are plots against her.

_Just let it happen._

_--_

"...a lesbian? Who told you that? But she does seem the type", Sakura whispered, staring at Hinata, her mouth open in shock. Hinata was leaning over her table, scribbling down the formula's. "But she is with Sasuke...hmmm...". Ino shook her head and looked around at Hinata, checking to see was she listening. "I think its a cover, I mean I saw her with Ten- Ten in the changing room". Ino had been spreading it around that she had seen Ten- Ten and Hinata in a liplock in the girls changing room. This was a blatant lie. Ino liked the attention, but she loved the scandal.

Sakura laughed with her, but she knew Ino was lying about the kiss, she'd never say, but she knew. Hinata had been here a week, she fit in nicely with the non-populettes of their year, Ten- Ten and Temari. And of course, Shino and Sasuke. Lee would love her, whenever he came back to school. Sasuke had knew her already, they were dating. Ino would soon stop that, she knew how to make a guy jealous, but thats where Sakura came in, Ino couldn't obviously flirt with him over Naruto but Sakura was single...

DING DING DIIIIIIINNNNG...

Hinata jumped, the bell still unnerved her, she wasnt used to it. Cramming her books and pencil case in her bag, she lolloped out the door in front of Temari. "Slow down...it aint a race", Temari joked poking her in the back. Opening her locker, slinging her bag into it, she replied, "Your just jealous of my super fantastic speed". They both laughed and Shikamaru winked at Temari. Giggling, she danced over to him. Ten- Ten gagged and linked arms with Hinata, when Sasuke came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?", he drawled sexily.

Ten- Ten acted betrayed, and strolled over to some of her other friends. "Hey Shino, go talk to Ten- Ten, she thinks we're ditching her", Sasuke said and patted Shino on the back. Shino laughed nervously and moped off to Computer Lab. Sasuke shook his head, and sighed. He kissed the top of Hinata's head and said, "I gotta go talk to him, okay? You dont mind do you?. Hinata shook her head and smiled. She had such a great boyfriend!

Sasuke strolled off and Hinata walked to the bathroom, musing over her super boyfriend. When she got there it was packed, girls bitching, girls fixing their make up and girls crying over exams/ being dumped by guys. There was a stall open, Hinata dived for it, shutting the door, she realised it didnt lock. Great, she thought, sticking her foot against the door.

Ino and Sakura entered the bathroom, and everyone else left immediately. "Hey, your still coming to my party tomorrow right? You should ask Sasuke to come. I'm sure he will if he see's you in that green dress", Ino gushed applying her new- new Mac NeonMint lipgloss. Hinata's ears pricked up as she reached for the toilet roll. "I don't know, he'd bring Hinata anyway", Sakura jabbered hoisting her bra straps up. Sakura didn't even like Sasuke, she was just a popular with a reputation of a Bitch to keep up.

"Oh, come on! Ask him! If you dont, I will", Ino elbowed Sakura gently. Pulling down her eye lid a little, she put on her Mac Carbon Black eyeliner. "And anyway, Hinata doesn't stand a chance against you. You popular, she's got blue hair and she's a total loser dyke". Ino scurried to the nearest loo, and shouted out. "Sakura get me some tissue will you? Fucking shitty school with its dykes and fags". Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the four open stalls. All devoid of tissue. She knocked on Hinata's stall, and asked for tissue.

Hinata froze and slowly unravelled some tissue, not saying a word, tossed it out onto the floor. Sakura took it and eyed the stall suspiciously. Shrugging she slid it under Ino's stall. Ino said bored, "Thanks, but what was I saying?...Oh yeah! Sasuke is a guy, guys go for the hotties, like you and me, Sasuke is just settling because he thinks he can't get any better...but watch Hyuuga, Sakura is coming!". Ino stepped out of the toilet and said, before leaving, "Anyway, everyone knows she's a frigid virgin". The she and Sakura left, giggling.

Hinata burst into tears, and felt like the fungus on the fungus on a dogs dirt.

"Hinata, are you in here?.."

--

Well, R&R. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Awwh shucks.

This is for paranoidbychoice (:

_Just let it happen._

--

Sasuke was standing at his locker, sorting out his books for the next few classes. Ino pushed Sakura into him. "Woahhh, slow down there", he said smiling. Sakura giggled and shot a look at Ino. Ino made flirty gestures and noises. Sakura turned back to Sasuke, ran her hand through her hair sexily and let the strap of her top fall down, so a bit of her bra was exposed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didnt hurt you did I? Silly me", she gushed, placing her hand on his chest, rubbing it gently. She put on Ino's minx face, and whispered, " Theres a party at Ino's tomorrow night, I hope your going, I could...make it up to you". She lowered her eyes to the ground and flicked them back up at him, and giggled. Slowly, she took her hand away, and strutted towards Ino, shaking her rear a little.

She knew he was still watching her transfixed, so Ino dropped her pencil on the ground. Naturally, being Ino's friend, Sakura bent over backwards for her, in this case, she just bent over, and fixed her panties, and picked up the pencil, very slowly. Smirking to herself, she and Ino strolled off to class, each giving Sasuke their sexy wave. Hinata had just come out of the bathroom, her and Ten- Ten had talked about it, and she wasnt going to cry. They werent worth it, she had refreshed her make up and made sure she looked fine. She sauntered over to Sasuke, and tried to talk to him, but he was really pre-occupied. "Sasuke, I am trying to talk to you!", she demanded. He grabbed his books, "Im going to be late! Jesus, would you give me some space?", he snapped and slammed his locker, and walked away.

Hinata's jaw dropped. "He wants space, he'l get all the space he wants", she thought angry. Hitting his locker gently, she breathed through her nose, getting frustrated. "Hey, uhhmm, are you okay?", Kankuro asked. Hinata turned around and stuck her bottom lip out, she felt like she was going to cry again. Kankuro's head was tilted to the side, he looked like a puppy with purple tattoos. He looked rugged and rough, very sexy. She sniffed and whispered, "Yeah, thanks". He smiled and leaned against the lockers next to hers, and told her jokes, trying to make her laugh.

She smiled and laughed at his jokes, but her heart wasnt in it, and he could tell. They walked to class together, and talked to eachother. Sasuke was gushing with Sakura and Ino was smirking. Kankuro asked about it, but she said she didnt know. She never though Sasuke would be like that, she sighed and thought, "I guess Ino was right, he was just waiting for someone better to come along". Temari wasnt having it though, she took one look at him, and marched over there and demanded a word. Sakura said sarcastically, "We're busy can't you see that?". Temari told her to shut up and dragged Sasuke away.

"What the fuck are you doing?", she said grinding her teeth. Sasuke was so fidgety, and giddy. "I..I think Sakura likes me! Shes so pretty! Man oh man!", he gushed. Temari slapped him with both sides of her hand gently, "Wake up Sasuke, she is just doing it to annoy Hinata...oh and have you forgotton about Hinata?..Your GIRLFRIEND?". He shrugged and said excitedly, "She wants me to go to this party tonight! She said...she said she wants to make it up to me...cause like she bumped into me this morning!". Temari was shocked and told him so. She also told him to get a grip and that if he was going to act like a bastard, he could be friends with bastards. She promptly turned on her heel and walked back over to Hinata.

"What an asshole!", she said. "Hinata, go over there and dump him! Im serious!". Hinata shrugged and looked around at Sasuke, flirting with Sakura. "Lets just leave it".

Two days later, he had been spending all his time with Sakura, Sasuke was sporting a love bite on his neck. He walked over to Hinata, and said, "Hey, uhm, can we talk?". She nodded and followed him outside. "Look Hinata, this has been fun, but I dont see this going anywhere. I'v found some one who I can really relate to, who understands me. I think we could go the distance. Theres only one girl out there for me, and you just arent her. Im sorry, lets just be friends okay?", he said, and offered his hand. Hinata looked at his hand and thought, "If I take it I'm just going to be laughed at and If I dont take, I'l be the bitch!". So she did the only thing that felt right, she hit him, right across his jaw. She was fuming.

"Be friends? Hah, you must be joking! Go off to your whore," she spat the last few words, as Sakura approached. She walked back inside, sped to the older building with separate bathrooms, locked the door, put down the toilet seat. And did what felt natural again.

She cried.

--

R&R. I know, I made Sasuke a bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I shall not claim to own Naruto cause I dont (:

This is for my dog, Gizmo. Everytime I write a story, she's always on the bed next to me, generally asleep. I love the little bugger (:

_Just let it happen._

--

"...cause your filthy...ooh and I'm gorgeous...your disgust-", Hinata stopped as Sasuke came around the corner, his arm around Sakura's shoulders. They were laughing and she was wearing his scarf. They carried on, neither acknowledging her presence. She gripped her King Lear, her knuckles were white. She mused over ways to castrate Sasuke, and make Sakura ugly. It cheered her up and she got her books and shuffled to double English.

Luckily, she didnt have to endure Sasuke and Sakuras groping during English, they had both failed the Summer exams, and were forced to drop to pass. This put a smile on Hinata's face. She realised she was the first person here, seating herself near the window, she had five blissful minutes to herself. That was before Naruto bounced into the room, Neji at his heels. The cast a look at eachother and sat at the back. She ignored them, but could feel their stares. Naruto cleared his throat loudly and said, "Hey Hinata, I heard what happened with Sasuke. You just werent his type I guess". She didnt turn around, but she knew they holding back laughter, the hand at their mouths. "No. I guess not. He likes sluts", she replied bored.

"Hey! Thats my friend your talking about!", he said, annoyance rising in his throat. Hinata stood up, turned around walked to their desks. She placed her hands on it, and leaned over. Her knuckles were white again, and her head was pounding. "Yeah? Well I think you friend is a S-L-U-T. Or a S-K-A-N-K. MAYBE YOU LIKE WHORE? HONESTLY UZUMAKI, I COULDNT GIVE A FUCK WHO'S FRIEND SHE IS...she is a dirty slut", she said, and walked back to her seat. Kiba was standing at the door, ashen faced. Naruto muttered, loudly, "Freak..".

"Dont call her that, its mean man, and uncool", Kiba said when he finally got his speech back. Naruto gazed over at him and retorted, "Did you not just see her shouting at me? She's a nutter". Kiba gawped at him and sat behind Hinata. As Shino and Temari entered, Hinata turned around and thanked Kiba shyly. He nodded, his face turned a tomato colour, but he shook it off when Shino sat next to him. Temari flopped down on the seat next to Hinata, and Hinata whispered to her about her little shout. There was only six people in honours English, most could do it but didnt want to try, some just couldnt hack it.

The teacher came in and silence immediately ensued. Their teacher, Mr. Kakashi, had this way of gaining respect where ever he went, and people loved to listen to what he had to say. "Whats all this shouting about then?", he said simply, as he flicked through Great Poetry Through The Ages. He glanced up as no- one answered, and continued, "Come on, whats going on?". Naruto stood up, pointed at Hinata and shouted, "Shes crazy sir! Started yelling at me for nothing! She should be locked up!". Kakashi stood up straight up and said firmly, "Thats enough Naruto, sit down and do not shout or degrade anyone's character in my presence".

Naruto apologised gruffly and sat down. "So, Hinata, you tell me calmly why you raised your voice to Naruto?", Kakashi said calmly, smiling at her. Hinata sighed, her fingers playing with her HB pencil, said, "Because, I just...I dont know...he was annoying me". Kakashi laid his hands on the table, cocked his head and said, "Well, okay, if thats all, then lets open our books to page 315, Shakespeare's sonnets..."

After English was French, she lolloped over to her desk, where she sat next to Gaara. Their teacher picked out their seats for them. Half way through the class, they had to try and hold a typical conversations eg. hello, how are you, any news...with their partner. Hinata turned to Gaara and began, "Ehh...Bonjour! Ca va?". His head was resting on his folded arms, on the desk, he smiled up at her and replied in a suave French accent, "Tres bien! Et vous?". Hinata stratched her head and gave a little Oooh! before saying, "Bien. Et...uhhh...J'irai...uhhmmm...". She stopped and gave a frustrated uhh!. Gaara took her hands and stopped her banging the desk. He took her through typical thing to say, and made it seem easier to her. She smiled, and when they had to demostrate their convo, they flew thrugh it.

They walked out together, Sasuke was standing at his locker, he saw them and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Is Hinata...and Gaara...?

--

R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

This is for my best friend James (:

_Just let it happen._

--

"Ayyy...the Spring Fling", Ten- Ten droned as the three of them approached two seniors putting up posters. Temari giggled and gushed happily, "Come on, moody- blues it'l be fun! Shino will be there". Ten- Ten gave her a death stare and said grumpily, "As if I need another reason not to go". Hinata grinned but she really didnt want to go the darn dance. Sasuke would be there, and so would she...looking even more beautiful than usual. Ten- Ten didnt have to go, she was a non- conformist, but if Hinata didnt go, everyone would know why. "We are going shopping after school! Dresses! Ooooh I am so excited!", Temari chuckled.

Ten- Ten whispered to Hinata, "Kill me now". And they both laughed along with Temari, though Hinata's mind was busy at work, trying to think of a plausible excuse. It would be okay if Temari wasnt going with Shika. Then it could be a girls night. Sighing, she launched into a conversation about the French Teacher. He was new and _tres tres_ sexy. Temari and Ten- Ten didnt have him as a teacher though, they were stuck with old Frau Himmler, who swore in German whenever they got a French verb incorrect. Hinata's old teacher had to leave for family reasons. Temari said hi! to the new _tres tres_ sexy teacher whenever he passed her.

DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!

"See you later! My locker at lunch?", Hinata said as she ran to her History class. Sitting at front, in the corner, she stared longily through the windows, where the brown and gold leaves whistled through the rough breeze. Her class soon filled and she felt a presence plonk down on the seat next to her. "Hey", a deep voice spoke, "Your the new girl arent you? I never got to talk to you". Hinata blinked and turned around, Kankuro sat staring at her, a big teeth-baring smile on his face. She couldnt surpress the giggle that rose in her throat. They small-talked until Frau Himmler cleared her throat loudly. "Herr Rusk ist sick. Do some vork".

"I hate her, crappy teacher!", Kankuro whispered, leaning closer to her. Hinata smiled at him, and for the first time she really looked at him. His dark brown hair that seemed to go everyway, his brown eyes and the tattoos that made him seem rough and mean. Feeling under scrutiny, he said, "Remember when I tried to make you laugh?". She nodded and pulled out her journal, looking at the cover she scribbled out Sasuke's love note. Kankuro watched her, and took that book out her hands, opening the cover, and finding todays date, he put in on the desk and hid it from her view.

Hinata cocked her head to side as he drew on her journal. After five minutes he returned it to her, and murmered, "What do you think? Its crap..". It was a chibi version of them both, smiling and holding hands, over it he had scrawled artfully, 'Spring Fling?'. He looked awkward and he kept fidgeting as Hinata looked at the little work of art on her journal. Smiling, she lowered the book, and lifted up his chin, and said, "Yeah, I'd love to!". She could feel the redness creeping onto her cheeks so she hid behind the journal again. Kankuro grinned from ear to ear. "Awwhh, gee! Thanks Hinata!", and he grabbed her, holding her in a bear hug, until Frau Himmler intervened.

After History, Hinata trooped to maths, nothing could douse her mood. Sitting next to Temari, she told her all about Kankuro. Temari however was not very pleased, "My brother? Your going to Spring Fling with my brother?...You could do so much better!!", she moaned. Hinata gasped and and said, "Weelll, I like him.". She knew Temari would get over it, afterall they would be happy as hippos when they were scouting for the perfect dress.

"Your brother is sooo sexy...!", Hinata said in a sing- song voice, taunting Temari.

--

Short I know...(: R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Now or ever (:

This is for The Incredible Hulk. Because I just think he is darn sexy, but only when he is the Hulk not when he's normal (:

_Just let it happen._

--

"...and then he drew me and him in chibi form!", Hinata was saying as she sluiced through the dresses. "And above it, it said Spring Fling?, it was so cute!". Temari was shaking her head as she eyed a strapless dark purple frock, "You dont even like him! Hinata, I dont want him to get hurt, and you could do soooooo much better!". Ten- Ten was sifting through the funeral dresses. "Jeez, they want you to look fashionista at funerals?", she said. Sighing happily, Hinata looking around at the puffy sleeves and shimmery corsets, and breathed, "Lets go, this stuff is tacky!". Temari was busy pulling down the sleeves of her top and putting the dress infront of her. "Ugh! Spoil sport", and she flung the dress on the floor, to the annoyance of the batty old woman who owned the shop.

"Oooh, lets get some food. I am starving!", Hinata grumbled along with her tummy. Ten- Ten gestured towards McDonalds, and they all power- walked to the counter. Rubbing her eyes tiredly Ten- Ten sat down with the other two after placing her order, she took out a note from her pocket and placed it in the middle of the table. "Go on look. I wasnt going to say anything but I suppose you might as well look", she muttered. Temari grabbed it and flipped it on, smiling she read it aloud. "Ten- Ten, would like to go to Spring Fling with me? Regards, Shino. Who the fuck says regards? What is he, eighty?", she said disgruntled. Ten- Ten shrugged and sighed.

"Have you guys already ordered?", a low voice spoke up. Kiba was standing there, clad in McDonalds attire, pen and paper in his hand. His mouth made a little O as the three of them looked up, and he went as red as a cherry. Temari burst out laughing and fingered his apron gently. "OH MY GOD! I didnt realise McDonalds were that desperate for staff!". Kiba looked awkward and smiled at Hinata for help. "Kiba! Hey, we already ordered so...when do you get on break? You could join us?", she mumbled at him, smiling stupidly. She regretted it the seconds the words came out of her mouth. Kiba broke into a smile and he nodded earnestly, going over to his manager. They exchanged a few words and the manager nodded. Kiba bounded over to them and pulled up a chair next to Hinata. Ten- Ten and Temari stood up and said, "Well, we must be going, homework you know!", and ran off. Kiba shrugged and moved around the table so he was facing her.

He looked at his watch, and said, "So, Spring Fling? Are you going?". Hinata nodded and replied, "Mhmm, with Kankuro!". Kiba's face fell a little, and he looked at his watch again, stood up and said, "Well this has been fun. Gotta work though. Bye", and strode off. Hinata was looking around thinking, 'what just happened?'. Getting her phone out her bag, she called Temari. "Hey, where are you guys?", she said getting a little angry. "At Pied. Is he still with you? Yes or no?", Temari replied, Hinata could hear the busy background behind her. Hinata said no and hung up. She started walking over to Pied, her knuckles were white, gripping her bag.

Spotting Temari trying on baby blue stillettoes, she marched over and demanded to know why they had left. Ten- Ten was leaning over the counter talking to Gaara. "We just dont like Kiba! God, hes really weird", Temari responded, and she glanced over at Ten- Ten. "God, she is desperate". Ten- Ten's face fell, and she glanced over at Hinata, and said something to Gaara. He was smiling, but his face fell too with her response, and fiddled with the laces of the Converse he was holding. Nodding, Ten- Ten moped over to them, and Temari said, "How did it go?". Ten- Ten looked at Hinata again and said snidely, "He's not going". Temari shrugged and walked up and down, testing the pink ballerina slippers. Ten- Ten sat down next to Hinata, but moved a bit away from her.

Gaara was fixing the shelves but he too, kept looking at Hinata. Finally she burst out, "What are ye both looking at?!". They both went red and mumbled apologies. Hinata stood up, and walked off. Temari shouted after her, but she just was not in the mood.

--

Very short I know. I cant write long chapters! Well, R&R. (:


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, do I have to say this at every chapter?

This is for MGMT for the amazing song that is Electric Feel. Seriously, listen to it. There are fake characters, eg. Sabena.

_Just let it happen._

--

"Is there something up with you and Ten- Ten?", Temari said non- chalantly. Hinata was leaning against the railing at the front of the school, Temari was sitting at the steps looking up at her. Hinata shrugged and pushed her hair behind her ears awkwardly. "Well...I got a dress and so did Ten- Ten, did you manage to get one? Its tomorrow like", Temari breathed. Ten- Ten had been avoiding Hinata and refused to be with her presence, Hinata was confused, but she just shrugged at it. It annoyed her though, Hinata loved Ten- Ten, they got on like peas in a pod, Temari was great but Hinata preferred Ten- Ten's relaxed nature.

"So she is going with Lee then?", Hinata questioned as if uninterested. Temari nodded and laughed, "Yeah, cast an' all". Temari didnt get involved with arguements, she was neutral. They both watched the Freshmans walking around in their tightknit groups, shaking her head, Hinata said, "They'l hate each other in two years". Just then Sakura and Ino came outside, with none- other than Ten- Ten. The three of them looked at Hinata, then Ten- Ten whispered something and the other two laughed. Smirking they walked on.

Temari walked over to Hinata and linked arms with her, and they plodded into school. Temari spoke first, "Don't let it get to you, its her loss". Hinata bit her lip and mused over actions she had taken to make Ten- Ten turn away from her. The bell rang, its obscene ding echoing in their ears. Temari hugged her and dodged her way through the crowd, Hinata scurried over to her locker and grabbed her French books, and ran to class. "Your late, take your ssseatt Madame Hyuuga", Mr. _tres tres_ sexy said. Smiling she plomped down into her seat next to Gaara. She whispered, "He's so mean!", and had a little giggle. Gaara ignored her and scribbled on his copy furiously. "Gaara?", she mumbled. Gritting his teeth, he replied, "What? Im busy!". Taken aback Hinata mumbled a response and looked up at Mr. _tres tres_ sexy.

He was pointing at the board, his long milky fingers caressing the verbs, his vivid acid green eyes scoping around the room. His hair was very sexy, short on the sides, but long at the top and falling in a V shape between his fore- head, ebony black. He had plugs earring, and a small tattoo at the back of his neck, saying The Phantom of the Opera in French. He often spoke of that film/musical/book, with a loving touch in his voice. He was well built and his shirt/jumper combo showed it off well. He had a beard around his mouth, cleanly shaved. His lips were big and rose coloured against his fair porcelain skin. He rolled his hands into fists and leaned on his desk, giving out to Sabena.

His chest rose and fell softly, and his eyebrows were furrowed, sighing he sat in his swivel chair, and put his feet on the desk. "Let us...relax? So, are you all going to zees dance?", he said, smiling cheekily. He must have been only twenty- five to twenty- seven. Looking around at their blushing faces, he fiddled with the Sharpie pen. "How about you Gaara? Who's the looocky girl?". Gaara looked up at him, and said gruffly, "I'm not going". The class awwed and Mr. _tres tres _sexy chuckled, "Oh well. It eez not my thing either Gaara. What about you Madame Hyuuga?". He had grey flicks in his ultra marine green orbs, that sparkled in the light. Hinata blushed and whispered, "I'm...uhm...I'm...going...with...uhhm...Kank...Kankuro". He grinned and said in a sensual tone, "_me pardonner, je n'ai pas entendu que vous avez dit_". He coughed and apologised, and asked her to repeat what she had said, he hadnt heard her.

She nearly slid under the table when he spoke in French. Biting her lip, she repeated what she said a little louder. He nodded and said, "Maybe you all will have...high school musical! My daughter loves it". His eyes glazed over as he thought his _fille._ The class gasped. "You have a daughter?!", Cordelia shouted. He chuckled and said, "I am not azz young as you thinkk". The bell rang and Hinata moped to Geography. Double Mr. Tubby. Sighing, she tried to open the door, no luck. She peered through the window, a chair had been placed under the handle. She could hear something. She squinted through the window and saw Ten- Ten straddling Neji. Her hair was loose and fell in waves around her shoulders and back. Her eyes were shut and her lips were barely parted and glittered with saliva. Neji was sitting on a chair, and Ten- Ten on top of him, her arms flung around his neck. Neji was moaning and thrusting fast and hard. Her shirt was open and her breasts were exposed.

Hinata put her hand to her mouth and walked away from the door, the scene etched in her mind. They must not have heard the bell, her mind echoed sarcastically.

"Gotta find Temari..."

--

Unexpected? Ten- Ten is doing anything she can to cement her place with Sakura and Ino. She knows she cant turn back now, its too late. All over a little look from Gaara to Hinata. Goodness me, that girl is troublesome. R&R! And tell me if I made a grammar error.


	8. Chapter 8

Diclaimer: Don't own it! (:

Long time no see! Here goes nothing, fingers dont fail me now. (: As you probably guessed, Hinata has three...fans? No...Guys who like her? I am a major fan of Gaara/Hinata and Kiba/Hinata but I

am still unsure. Grr!

_Just let it happen._

--

"Ooh, and can I have spicy cheese please? With parmesan and oregano? Thanks", Hinata said smiling, she loved Subway. Temari was on the phone to her mother, Kankuro was standing behind Hinata, his hands on her hips, and Shikamaru was rubbing Temari's leg trying to get her attention. Failing pathetically in the process. "Is this...okay?", Kankuro whispered nuzzling her ivory neck. "Mmm...", was the response. Hinata was very uncomfortable, Kankuro and her were not dating, she liked him as a friend. Nuff said.

She missed French talks with Gaara, she missed his bright red hair, his lack of eye brows and his eyes. His smoldering green eyes, the gateways to his soul, they made her feel like she was falling, falling...in...lo-

"Any salad?", the girl behind the counter said, breaking her thoughts. Nodding she pointed at the olives. Shrugging off Kankuro, she bopped to the cash register, paid and sat down before Kankuro realised she had pushed him off. Sighing, he sat next to her, but did not speak. Munching happily, Hinata pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts, she clicked more on Gaara!, should she text him? Would he reply? What would she even say?

"Will you collect me so? Please mom!", Temari pleaded, waving Shika's hand away. Frowning, he got up, kissed Temari on the cheek, said bye to Kankuro and Hinata and strolled out. They both shared an awkward glance, and Kankuro also got up to leave. "I'l see you tomorrow gorgeous!", he said and kissed her full on the lips. Hinata's eyes popped open and she pulled back immediately, "What the hell Kankuro?!". She was angry and he knew it. "I..I thought...it was okay? Sorry!", he stuttered. Hinata retorted, "No you didnt think! At all! I am not like that!". There was a fire in her eyes, and her fists were clenched. She could've screamed.

"Calm down Hina, Kankuro I think you should go, she'l see you tomorrow", Temari had her arm around Hinata's shoulders and was smiling at Kankuro sympathetically. Kankuro opened his mouth, shut it and left. Burnin' Up rang out from Hinata's phone, she hesitated when she saw it was Ten Ten. Temari grabbed it and flipped it open, "Hello, Hinata's phone, Temari speaking". Hinata could hear shouting and crying. "Woah woah, calm down! What happened?", Temari said worried. After a minute, she put her hand to her mouth and fell into the chair behind her.

After Temari calmed Ten Ten down, she held the phone out to Hinata, "Talk to her, she listens to you...please". Taking the phone, she put it her ear. Ten Ten was crying. "Hello?", she whimpered, sniffing softly. "Hi", Hinata whispered back. "Oh my god...oh my god...Its all my fault...oh christ...what am I going to do?...", Ten Ten wailed into the phone. "What are you talking about?".

"Neji...he's dead...oh god...oh god".

Hinata's face drained of colour and she lost her balance, Temari quickly grabbed her arm and steadied her. Neji...dead...it couldn't be. Even though they hated eachother he was still...family. "No...it can't be...", she begged. "Where are you? I'm coming". Twenty minutes later, they were at school. Ten Ten was being questioned, but ran over to them when they came in. It was like a nightmare, blood spattered on the lockers, blood footsteps, tape around the scene where it happened, police jotting things down and the body bag. Suddenly, Hinata couldnt breath, she felt faint, and gasped for air that her lungs couldn't find. Darkness.

Ten Ten had blood all over her, Neji's blood. She was weeping. Paramedics rushed to Hinata and lifted her into the ambulance. Temari just stood there, mouth open in shock. Ten Ten hugged her and cried into her shoulder. "Who did it?", Temari finally asked.

"I don't know".

--

R&R PLEEEASSSE!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Yeah.

Dances Reviews! You guys have made my week! (: go onto my bebo if you want to know all about me! /xsexxonfirex

_Just let it happen._

--

The morning after the night before, Hinata was cuddling Ten Ten, they were in a whole school assembly. The packed hall was stuffy, crowded and quiet. Ten Ten's eyes were puffy and swollen, she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Hinata hadnt pressed Ten Ten for information but she desperately wanted to know everything Ten Ten had heard...or seen. The Police had yet to question her, as her father had demanded that they let her rest.

Her hair was limp, dead, the colour had faded it seemed overnight. Her arms were red raw, she had been in the shower for two hours scrubbing furiously at her skin, the blood wouldn't fade in her mind. She was dressed in dull black clothes that smelled of damp. Her pupils were permanently dilated, and she jumped at every squeek or screech. Temari had not come into school, she hadn't returned any of Hinata's calls or texts, and nobody knew where she was. Not even Gaara or Kankuro. The latter of whom had been keeping his distance from Hinata, avoiding her smiling glances and sitting on the opposite side of the hall. Gaara had spoke to her briefly, but gave her a warm hug that sent shivers down her spine, his usually tough body seemed like a marshmallow against her. She could've stood there, with his arms around her for a lifetime and a half. He smelled of crushed grass and fresh hay, like a true country man he wasn't.

Kiba was sitting with Choji and Shino, all three looked increasingly paranoid as the Principal's speech wore on...and on. He had crocodile tears in his eyes, he hadnt known Neji at all. It peeved off Naruto, he and Neji had always been close. He loved him as a brother, yet everyone was comforting Hinata? And Ten Ten? Neji and Hinata had never liked eachother, and Ten Ten was a girl...well he knew that they had had sex yesterday. But otherwise, she never talked to him. He was angry, he didnt want people all over him, but he deserved an 'Are you alright Naruto? I'm so sorry'...

"...since he was a child. Yes, I have known him nearly all his life, he was always a pleasant lad. Never been in trouble...nope not once.Had tea with his parents sometimes...he had such dreams and high hopes...to go to college, get married. He was always the traditional type of fellow", the Principal was moaning into the microphone. He was going to show them a slideshow of Neji's achievements, apparently the media teacher had been up all night making it. But who honestly cared?

The Spring Fling was going to be on anyway, they had already paid for it, and it would be dedicated to Neji. Soon after the slideshow, there was a break then back to class. Hinata rummaged in her locker for her French notes, but she couldn't find them. He poster of James Franco ripped as she yanked out a French oral book. Scoffing she tried to repair it, but to no avail. Growling lowly at herself, she closed her locker and dragged her feet to class. Everyone said she didnt have to go to class, but she couldn't face the sadness at home, and Neji's mother was there with her mother.

Gaara watched her as she turned the corner, running softly up behind her, he slowed down and gazed at her steps. He called out, and she turned. He looked at her soft pink lips, her dark blue hair, and her milky eyes. She was beautiful. Sexy. He wanted to hold her. But could not. He had done something, that she could not forgive.

"Yeahh?"

--

R&R (: Ta!


	10. Chapter 10

I feel like typing. So be prepared for the ramblings of a fifteen year old on her favourite Naruto pairing :]]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would be a love story between Hinata and her three suitors, Kankuro, Gaara && Kiba.

Oh and they are all seniors! I had not really though about this that much, but they are seniors, so they are seventeen, maybe eighteen? Anyway, just don't be thinking I'm writing about the sexual escapades of a fifteen year old Ten Ten okay?

_Just let it happen._

-----

Flicking her hair away from her eyes with her jet black painted nails, Hinata stepped into the gymnasium turned dance hall. Ino and Sakura looked her up and down, and whispered behind their hands. She could feel their sneers as she kept walking, Kankuro's elbow gently nudging her ribs as he looked down at her. He could sense her awkwardness, her unease, he had seen the looks from Ino and Sakura. He moved his hand to the small of her back, and they continued walking over to Temari and Shikamaru.

Kiba was sitting with Sabena, she was idly chatting to no one in particular. He was sipping water from a plastic cup, looking like he could fall asleep at any moment. Ten Ten was resting against Lee's shoulder, his arm was still in a cast, and his skin was sickly off white, but he had insisted on coming. Ten Ten and Lee were best friends, since they were kids, though secretly, Ten Ten had always had a crush on Lee. Even with his quizical brow and cheesy grins, he protected her and watched over, she would never tell him how she loved him though. The words didn't come easy.

Gaara was behind the refeshments counter, Mr. _tres tres_ sexy had volenteered him to help out with the drinks. Gaara was pissed off, he did not want to be here, he wanted to be with Hinata, in his room, his hands roaming under her dress, making her moan his name...shaking his head of his fantasy, he stared at the ground, his frustration mounting. Temari gushed at Hinata, "Oh hun! You look so pretty! Doesn't she look pretty Kankuro?". Kankuro beamed at Hinata, and replied, "She doesn't look pretty, she looks beautiful!". Everyone awwed except Kiba and Hinata. The former of whom looked straight ahead past the Kankuro and Hinata, and the latter was embaressed by the attention.

Kiba was disappointed, his heart no longer beat faster everytime he saw Sakura, he didn't get nervous when she talked to him, she was just another girl now...his attentions were on a different femme fatale. They all sat down as Naruto got up to make a speech. There was an oversized picture of Neji smiling next to the microphone stand near the DJ. Naruto walked up to it, stopped, turned around and said, projecting his voice, "Neji...was a good friend. He was my only friend really, my only guy friend anyway. We never shared any deep secrets or anything, but he didn't have to tell me when he liked a girl, I just knew, he would get this sparkle in his eye and a spring in his step. He made it really obvious...and I remember once, when we were twelve, we both liked the same girl! And we made a bet that who ever kisses her first would win, and the guy who loses would have to eat dirt! So, I went over to her house every day for two weeks, playing house, Barbies, you name a girl game, I probably played it with her, but she never wanted to play doctor! I asked her everyday, and she always refused. She had the prettiest hazel eyes, with soft..."

Naruto suddenly got embaressed, and looked down as if he shouldn't be saying these things, putting his hand to face, he could feel wet. He had been crying and had not even noticed! He looked down to Ino for support, but she was staring at Hinata, giggling with Sakura. Hinata herself, was staring at him, entranced, she nodded when he looked at her. She stood up and shouted, "Go on Naruto! Please. Your doing really well". Ino gave her a death stare, got up and cackled, "Nobody asked your opinion dyke!". Hinata turned, her face was expressionless, walked over to Ino, right up to her nose and said, " You are pathetic". Ino smirked, her nostrils flared and she whispered, "Atleast I can hold onto my man. Oh look where's yours?", she turned and pointed at Sasuke. "Oh look at that, your's got someone else. Someone **better**". She spat the last word. The room was tense, everyone was staring. Hinata froze, she could feel her cheeks flare up, she turned and walked away, ashamed of the action she was taking, but she had never been confronted like that. Temari enveloped her into her arms, and gave Ino a certain hand signal. Ino was laughing, her glee echoed through Hinata's mind. It felt like everything had slowed down as Ino said, "She is just like her mother. Doesnt stand up for herself. What a loser".

Hinata looked at Ten Ten, who looked down in shame for having told Ino of Hinata's secret. She could hear Ino's chair slide out slowly, her laugh still shrill in the air. Hinata got up, leisurely strolled over to Ino tapped her on the shoulder, and slapped her. "How dare you! You know nothing of it! How dare you even speak of my mother!". There was a sparkle in Hinata's eyes as she lunged at her, knocking her to the ground, as they grappled. Ino was screaming, and trying to grab Hinata's hair as her dress ripped. Hinata was shaking, she was so angry, she raised her fist, yes she fought like a boy, but she didn't care how she looked. There were tears in her eyes, but Hinata heard nothing but Gaara, as he pulled her up, fist still raised and whispered to her that Ino wasn't worth it.

"Oh Gaara, what have I become?"...

------------

R&R. [[=


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not and will never ever ever own Naruto.

This is again, for my dog Gizmo. For she is blind now ): And because she is a true rebel.

_Just let it happen._

-----

The Principal dragged Ino into her office, with some other teachers who were supervising. Hinata was not brought, the Principal didnt speak to her, she assumed she was next for the guillotine. Still in Gaara's strong arms, she realised this did not look right, gently pushing him away, though she failed. His arms were like steel, "Gaara, can you please let me go?", she whispered finally meeting his gaze. His eyes made her feel weak, they looked so...frustrated and dismal. "Sorry", he grumbled, and released her.

He turned. Hinata was angry, and she did not want to be here for her time in the office. Everyone was staring at her, she wanted to scream at them, to tell them where to go, to rip that smirks from Ino's face...she felt lifeless, she had had enough. All this bull she had to put up with, all the sneering, the teasing, the crap from that evil blonde witch and her suck up friend. She wanted to cry and shout into her pillow...but of course she had to do something **now.** But what?

Grabbing Gaara's hand, she pressed right against him and whispered, "Please, lets go". Taking her hand, he smiled, if a little crookedly. A small smile appeared on Hinata's face, as they walked slowly and pointedly out the door, while several things happened in unison around them. Firstly Kankuro's face dropped, and his fists clenched, Temari gritted her teeth and Lee smirked. Ten Ten gasped, a parent supervising called Hinata back, but she ignored. They kept walking, till the cool air outside caught them.

Hinata needed to let her frustration out, it had built up too far. She needed to do something, something she would never normally do. Something crazy, something she would regret tomorrow. A release. They were out of the parking lot, passing the football field, by the bleachers. Hinata stopped. Giggling for a moment, at what she was about to do. Gaara looked at her, amusement dancing in his now somewhat gleefull eyes. Leading the way, Hinata entered the football field, went directly up the steps, sitting down, she let go of Gaara's hand. Patting the space beside her, he sat down.

Chuckling, she put her hand to her mouth. _Could I?_ Shaking her head of doubts, she did. She took Gaara's face into her soft hands, and kissed him. Passionately. Gaara didnt hesitate, he had wanted this so badly. Resting his hand on her knee, while the other ran its fingers through her silky hair. Hinata smiled at his touch, and gripped his hair gently. He moved as close to her as he could manage.

Gaara's blood was pulsing through his veins, breathing was becoming a chore, he did not ever want to let her go. Cautiously, Hinata tasted his bottom lip and Gaara forgot to breath. Pulling away, he kissed her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her rounded chin and her jawline. Moaning softly, Hinata could not stop smiling. Pulling her into a smooch, her mouth was open a little. A little was all he needed, as he gently licked the inside of her lip, he could taste her teeth, her little tongue darting to meet his as the met in a frenzy of teenage romance.

Her mouth felt like a drug, he needed it. One taste and he was hooked. She was like an acid that had seeped into his veins, and incurable curse that had befallen him. He never wanted to be rid of her. His lips were capturing hers in a desperate urgency. A need for fulfillment.

They stayed in that position, frozen in time for quite a while, until Hinata had to break away. Smiling, and feeling very bold, she pushed him back, so he was lying on the bench, and she placed her knees on either side of his hips so she was resting gently. This was a little awkward over the dress, but she just hiked it up until she was comfy. Though this caused Gaara frustrations.

A lot of frustrations...

----

Well, read & review I guess...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own. Awwh yeahh.

This is for Jackson Rathbone. What a hottie...Google him! I want to finish this darn story. Review (:

_Just let it happen._

----

Letting the tip of her tongue rest on his bottom lip, she stared into his green eyes. Unripe, untamed, unorthodox. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would break out of her chest. This was so new, fresh. She liked it. He gazed back at her, pulling his mouth away, he laid his head flat on the slab under him. "Full moon tonight", he stated simply. Tearing her eyes away from his perfect face, she too, looked up at the big blank canvas speckled with shimmering stars that was the sky. The moon was matchless, sublime, untarnished and yet, she felt there was something even more flawless with her.

She considered his visage once more, a yearning awoke inside her stronger than the last, but not as strong as tomorrows, she was sure. She could hear her mind whispers words of aphrodisia and covetousness, trying to encourage more adventure...but she was not ready for that.

The scene with Ino seemed like it had happened days before, in reality it could not have been more than an hour ago. How had she ended up liking...adoring...hankering for Gaara? He chuckled, and gently pushed Hinata up, so he could sit, with her legs around his waist. "What is it about you that Ino hates so much?" he asked, fixing a strand of hair behind her ear, but his eyes stayed on hers. "I don't know really...she has never liked me. Then Sasuke and Sakura...I just don't know", she tried to explain, but she honestly didn't know herself. "What was the thing with your mother?...If your don't mind me asking", he said, rubbing her shoulders. Sighing, she began, "My parents split when I was seven, I didn't fully understand why it happened then. It was a really difficult time, I remember just coming downstairs one morning and there was a suitcase by the door. I thought we were going on holiday, so I went into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table; he didn't say anything, even when I sat next to him. He was smoking, and there were tears in his eyes. They were all bloodshot. I had never seen him cry. It made me cry, and I kept asking him why he was crying. But he just stayed silent, staring at me. Finally, when his cigarette had turned to ash, he stood up. He scooped me into his arms, and held me there for a long time. I was frightened, something was very wrong! I could see my mother from over his shoulder, standing in the garden. She was wearing her simple summer dress, the lightest of cotton, and plain sandals. Don't ask me how I remember that, it was a moment I will never forget. There was a man with her, I didn't recognise him. He looked angry."

Gaara was transfixed, a mental image swimming in his mind. He held up his hand, silencing her. "Let me guess, the man was your moms new beau?", he asked her. Hinata gasped, she was a bit shocked by his abruptness, but she smiled and nodded. "And when he moved in, he was lovely...for a while. But then he got so...testy. Possessive...like if my mom did not have his dinner ready or if she was talking to another man...he would just get so angry...and..." she couldn't continue, so she motioned. She lifted her hand, curled it into a little fist, and placed it by his jaw. Gaara put his hands around her hand and rubbed her knuckles softly. As Hinata hung her head, Gaara kissed her forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

A gunshot rang through the air, Gaara looked up and swore. Hinata stood up quickly, confused, "Gaara whats going on?!". Taking Hinata's hands, he tried to get her to sit down again. She shook free and asked him again, "Whats going on?!". "Look, please sit down. I have to tell you something...please", he begged, not looking at her. Hinata was scared, but he was safe right? She grudgingly sat down, but her hands were shaking. "I haven't been honest with you; I never wanted _this_ to end. I never thought you would feel that way about me, when you took me up here, I was thinking about how would regret this tomorrow. I hope you don't but...you will when I tell you...tell you what I've done".

"I...know who killed Neji. They are in there now I think. I am so ashamed. I'm so sorry...Oh god, you have no idea...I didn't want to know. But he came to me after it. No remorse, but he were such good friends...so long ago. And we told each other that we would always protect the other one, no matter what happened. I should have done more...maybe it would not have led to this. Hinata, I need to try and explain how sorry and ashamed and guilt-", Hinata cut across him. Her face was bloodless, waxen and was the colour of alabaster.

"Who?", she asked sapless. Her voice was low and there was a strong hint of abhorrence edging through. She could not look at him, but he was staring at her. "Shino", whispered the red haired young man. Her eyes popped at the word, and her pretty mouth turned into an ugly snarl. Her breathing was heavy, very heavy. She felt like she was hyperventilating...

Darkness.

----

R&R. Nearly over (:


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

This is for anyone who likes my story.

_Just let it happen._

----

Gaara gently lifted Hinata up bridal style, she was beautiful even asleep. Her eyelashes were flickering, but she stayed sleeping. Well, unconscious. Her long beautiful eyelashes that hid her wide eyed creamy aquamarine orbs. Her black and white prom dress clung to her, showing her off her supple body to the maximum. Sighing, he mused over their conversation. She would never want to talk to him again. He shimmied Hinata over his shoulder, so that he could get his phone out. He dialled 911.

"Which emergency service do you require? Fire department, police department or an ambulance?" a sickly sweet voice said. Calmly Gaara said, "Police department, Philippe West High School, I believe there is a student with a gun in there, I heard a gunshot about twenty minutes ago". The sickly sweet voice was scribbling down things, and replied, "And you are sir?". He hung up; they didn't need to know his name. Hinata was still sleeping, her small tummy was on his shoulder, and he was holding her plump little thighs. Moving her again, so he carried her like a baby, he probably should take her home. But the big question was where did she live?

So he would take her back to his house, there was nowhere else after all. It was dark; the moon was laying abreast the greying clouds. The large house was set in typical higher class suburbia; there was a light on in the sitting room. Knocking on the front door, he paused as his mother shuffled to the door. "Oh Gaara dear, how was the dance? Who is this? Come in dear", she said warmly, beckoning him in. Gaara didn't answer, he swept past her and laid Hinata on the sofa. "Would you like some cookies? Your father is late today isn't he?" his mother continued. He grunted in response. "I think I shall call him", she went on.

Gaara growled in frustration and rounded on her, but upon seeing her worried face, he placed his arms around the middle aged woman. She was very small and petite, a heart shaped faced, surrounded by soft red hair twisted into a plait. She sobbed softly into his shoulder. He coaxed her, "mom please, don't get upset. Why don't you go make some tea?". She nodded, sniffling and shuffled into the kitchen, the clatter of cups could be heard.

Hinata was awake, she was sitting up straight, staring at Gaara. She shook her head a few times, and stood up suddenly, only to sway and fall back down. "We have to go back to school! He has a gun!", Hinata nearly shouted. Gaara stated simply, "I called the police, I should take you home now". Hinatas mouth made a little 'o' shape, but she still started towards the door. "We still need to go back there!", she yelled. He blocked her exit, and she tried to push him. Gaara restrained her as she beat his chest with her balled up fists.

His mother bustled into the room, placed a tray on the glass table and left, mumbling as she went. "It isn't safe there, I have to take you home!", Gaara pleaded. Hinatas breathing was fast, as begged, "We have to! Those are my friends! **Your sister and brother** are in there! I don't understand! Don't you care at all? Why didn't you tell your mother?!". Her voice was high, she couldn't conceal her rage, her disbelief! "Shino will not hurt your friends or Kankuro or Temari! You must believe that!", Gaara's voice was faltering, weak. "But of course! YOU KNEW HE KILLED NEJI! YOU _HELPED _A MURDERER! YOU ARE AS BAD AS HIM! IF HE HURTS ANYONE TONIGHT, IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT!", she spat out the words, backing away from him. "You sicken me. I could physically vomit, I cannot believe I kissed you! **YOU!** ...You are pathetic.", every word felt like someone punched in the gut.

Gaara's phone vibrated, he flicked it open and held it to his ear, not speaking. "Hello? Gaara?", Temari's coarse voice whispered. "Yes?", he replied. "Shino killed Naruto and has fled, be on your guard. Do not help him a second time.", she said. He hung up, "Naruto is dead, Shino will come this way. He will want help, I won't do it. He may get violent, he may hurt me. I need you to take my mother and go down to the basement. Please", the last word expressed his sense of urgency.

Nodding curtly, he led her to the basement door, he called his mother, and she hurried to him. He just told her that he needed her to be real quiet, until he came to get her. That was enough, she quickly sped down the stairs. Hinata approached him, "Gaara, I didn't mean all those things I said". He waved his hand and pecked her on the cheek. She looked at him and kissed his lips softly, pulling away, she looked back once and locked the basement door. He jumped up the steps, two at a time.

He locked the front and back door, closed all the windows, drew all the curtains and blinds, and turned off the lights, but he was sure Shino would find a way.

Now all he had to do was wait.

----

Read and Review! Please (:


End file.
